Rairu
|officialillustrator = RAHWIA |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = らいる |officialromajiname = Rairu |officialengname = Rairu |officialnameinfo = |aka = 伊礼 亮（いれいりょう） ("Irei Ryou", real name) |birthday = 30|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1995|birthref = Rairu's birthday cover of "HEAVEN" |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCxsmDSL3CXXxUWaONPavTDA らいる rairu |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 9661497 |mylist1 = 34498279 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1451911 |nicommu1info = main |nicommu2 = co1784691 |nicommu2info = side commu |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ajikko, Yucchan, Kakerine |otheractivity = |country = }} |aJGhrqhX7Pg}} Rairu (らいる) is a fairly new who started in mid-2013 and often describes himself as a singer of ballads. As this implies, his voice is very steady and soft, as well as husky, and is well-known for its emotion-carrying ability. However, he does not restrict himself to ballads, and sings rock and silly songs from time to time. Although he is one of the youngest popular utaite, he comes across as mature and sincere in his Twitter and blog posts, though he sometimes shows his cheeky side in namahousous. He started out in 2011 as and still holds singing namas very often. His first cover, "Aishiteru" drew immediate attention to him, and remains his most popular cover to this day, with more than 67K views and 2K Mylists as of September 2014. Ever since his debut, he has uploaded covers at a fairly steady pace, with an average of 1.5 songs per month. He has a close friendship with the pianist Miro, the utaite Ajikko and utaite/pianist Kanade. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 18, 2013) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5 (Released on March 18, 2015) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # One wAy's (Released on May 06, 2015) # (Released on June 03, 2015) # (Released on August 05, 2015) # (Released on September 02, 2015) # Tokyo Plugless (Release on February 17, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (I Love You) (2013.07.12) # "pianissimo" (2013.07.25) # "Kotoba no Uta" (Words' Song) feat. Rairu and Ajikko (2013.09.06) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -Piano ver.- feat. Rairu and Amihitsuji (2013.09.21) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words II) -Piano ver.- (2013.10.17) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence) (2013.11.03) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. Yucchan (2013.11.08) # "Shoudou x Pandemonics" (Impulse x Pandemonics) feat. Yumecha., Rairu, Takamasa, Ikemai and anne (2013.01.22) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Rairu and Yucchan (2013.12.17) # "Haito Atoliester Nite" (In The Ateliester Ruins) -Arrange ver.- feat. Rairu and Hiiragi Yuka (2013.12.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Remyu, KEISUKE, Panaman, Horo Horo Chou, Rairu, kain and Ajikko (2013.12.28) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (Dawn, Your Song.) (2014.01.01) # "Polaris" (2014.01.22) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.02.06) # "Lost Highlight" feat. Ajikko, Kakerine and Rairu (2014.02.16) # "Bokutachi ga Koi wo Suru Riyuu" (The Reason We Fall In Love) (Sakamoto Maaya song) -Piano ver.- (2014.04.01) # "Hoshiai" (2014.05.16) # "Inner Arts" (2014.05.27) # "HEAVEN" (2014.06.30) # "S・K・Y" (2014.07.12) # "Ame" (Rain) (Kiyoshi Ryuujin song) -Arrange ver.- feat. Rairu and Yucchan (2014.07.23) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World Is Falling In Love) (Ao Haru Ride OP) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Rairu and Kakerine (2014.08.15) # "Natsu no Hanken" (Summer Ticket Stub) (2014.09.23) # "Hoshi no Uta" -Piano ver.- (2014.11.10) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2014.11.14) # "Starduster" (2014.12.30) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) feat. clear and rairu (2015.10.09) # "Bokutachi no Michi" (Our Road; Original Song) (2015.12.04) (YT only) # "Connecting" ∞　14 kinds of personalitie feat. rairu, Yuuto, Kakichoco, Che:Sakurai, Yukimura., Omaru, Lawsei Light and eclair (2015.12.12) # "Very Merry Christmas" feat. Eve and rairu (chorus) (2015.12.19) # "Kizu Namida no Ki" (The Tree of Tears and Wounds) feat. Yuuto, rairu and Yumeko (2015.12.22) # "Stars Nostalgia" (Original song) feat. rairu, Kakerine and Ajikko (2016.03.18) (YT only) # "Sakura Uta Medley" feat. Nero (SAKURA -Ikimonokagari's song-), Yuuto (Sakurazaka -Fuyuyama Masaharu's song-), Kony (CHE.R.RY -YUI's song-), rairu (Sakura -Kawaguchi Kyogo's song-), kain and Ajikko (Sakura no Ame/all) (2016.04.19) # "Koi" (Love) -Piano ver.- (2016.12.15) # "Koi" (Hoshino Gen song) feat. Kony, nero, Yuuto, Meychan, roccol, and rairu (2017.02.14) }} }} Discography |track1title = Hoshiai |track1info = -piano arranged ver.- |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = rairu |track2title = Yoru wo Hiraku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hoshi no Uta |track3info = -piano arranged ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = rairu |track4title = Starduster |track4info = (rairu, kain) |track4lyricist = |track4composer =JimmyThumbP |track4arranger =JimmyThumbP |track5title = Orion no Yume |track5lyricist = |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = buzzG |track6title = Hoshi no Namae |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Moumoku no Uchuuhikoushi |track7info = -piano arranged ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = rairu |track8title = Little Traveler |track8info = -piano arranged ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track8arranger = rairu |track9title = Sayonara no Kawari ni |track9lyricist = |track9composer = JimmyThumbP |track9arranger =JimmyThumbP |track10title = S・K・Y |track10info = -piano arranged ver.- |track10lyricist = RaibuP |track10composer = RaibuP |track10arranger = rairu |track11title = Tabi no Owari |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Fuzz Song |track12lyricist = |track12composer = acane_madder |track12arranger = acane_madder |track13title = Shiwa |track13info = -piano arranged ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = buzzG |track13arranger =rairu |track14title = Mata Ashita |track14lyricist = |track14composer = FuwariP |track14arranger = FuwariP |track15title = Uchuu |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} General ver. = |track1title = mighty works |track1info = |track1lyricist = rairu |track1composer = yuxuki waga |track1arranger = |track2title = starlight |track2info = |track2lyricist = Ooshiba Hiroki |track2composer = Ooshiba Hiroki |track2arranger = |track3title = traverse |track3info = |track3lyricist = rairu |track3composer = rionos |track3arranger = |track4title = After this |track4info = |track4lyricist = rairu |track4composer = rionos |track4arranger = |track5title = title unknown |track5info = |track5lyricist = acane_madder |track5composer = acane_madder |track5arranger = |track6title = Bokutachi no Michi |track6info = |track6lyricist = rairu |track6composer = rionos |track6arranger = }} |-| Village Vanguard Limited Edition = |track1title = mighty works |track1info = |track1lyricist = rairu |track1composer = yuxuki waga |track1arranger = |track2title = starlight |track2info = |track2lyricist = Ooshiba Hiroki |track2composer = Ooshiba Hiroki |track2arranger = |track3title = traverse |track3info = |track3lyricist = rairu |track3composer = rionos |track3arranger = |track4title = After this |track4info = |track4lyricist = rairu |track4composer = rionos |track4arranger = |track5title = title unknown |track5info = |track5lyricist = acane_madder |track5composer = acane_madder |track5arranger = |track6title = Bokutachi no Michi |track6info = |track6lyricist = rairu |track6composer = rionos |track6arranger = }} |-| Comiket 89 Limited Edition = |-| Live Venue Limited Edition = |track1title = mighty works |track1info = |track1lyricist = rairu |track1composer = yuxuki waga |track1arranger = |track2title = starlight |track2info = |track2lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki |track2composer = Oshiba Hiroki |track2arranger = |track3title = traverse |track3info = |track3lyricist = rairu |track3composer = rionos |track3arranger = |track4title = After this |track4info = |track4lyricist = rairu |track4composer = rionos |track4arranger = |track5title = title unknown |track5info = |track5lyricist = acane_madder |track5composer = acane_madder |track5arranger = |track6title = Bokutachi no Michi |track6info = |track6lyricist = rairu |track6composer = rionos |track6arranger = }} Gallery |lost highlight ajikko kakerine rairu by ailm.png|From left to right: Ajikko, Kakerine and Rairu as seen in their cover of "Lost Highlight" |Rairu Official Site.png|Rairu as seen in his official site |Rairu instagram.png|Rairu in real life, as seen on his instagram |Rairu tmbox.png|Rairu as seen in his tmbox |nicolabor rairu.png|rairu as seen in the live Nico Nico Labor |Rairu start.png|Rairu as seen in START |start afresh.png|kain and Rairu as seen in their live tour "Start Afresh" |rairu utamita nextgen.png|rairu in real life, as seen in the magazine Utattemita no Hon Special Issue - NEXT GENERATIONS |MotorVenus Cast.png|Kakerine, that, Gero, nero, Akatin, rairu, YUMA, SHIRAHAN as seen in " " Illust. by taishi |rairu-connecting-hellipa.png|rairu as seen in "Connecting ∞ 14 kinds of personalitie" |Toukyou Plugless.png|Left to right: Swi, kain and rairu as seen in "Tokyo Plugless" Illust. by Arakawa Masao (荒川眞生) }} Trivia * He used to play baseball in elementary and middle school, but switched to tennis in high school.Rairu's voice message in Ikemen Voice Paradise 7. * He likes singing, reading, and sports.Rairu's Nico Nico Douga community profile. * His name comes from the name of a dog he kept a long time ago. * He is 176 cm tall.Rairu's 2014.10.06 namahousou Q&A session * His blood type is B. * He likes bob haircuts on girls. * His favorite colors are green and orange. * His favorite food is ramen. * He admires the singer Sakamoto Maaya. * He likes to read shoujo manga. * He started using his real name ("Irei Ryou") for Utattemitta activities since his 21st birthday. Rairu announcing the change of name when uploading Utattemitta activites. External Links * Twitter * Website * Blomaga * TmBox * tumblr. * Instagram * Twitcasting Category:Professional Singers